


Failure

by skidblast



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidblast/pseuds/skidblast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've hurt him in ways that only a doctor would understand." </p><p>There are few injuries that only doctors can understand. Ratchet has to deal with one of them four million years down the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

_If you've hurt him -  
Of course I've hurt him. I've hurt him in ways that only a doctor would understand._

Four million years.

Ratchet leaned on his work table. He was on Cybertron, dead Cybertron. And now something else just died and that hit him harder than the whole planet being barren and without saving.

Four million years of vigilance.

At least Prime was still alive. Megatron had ripped the Matrix out of him and the shock had been near fatal. Without the Matrix Optimus was not complete, and suffered terrible spark trauma.

Four million years of vigilance and constant repairs.

Ever since the Decepticons had forced them through the space bridge, ever since Optimus had fallen from the bridge as destroying it, Ratchet had spent every moment taking him from the brink of death. It had been harrowing, taking any Energon he could use and any tools he had at his disposal.

Four million years of vigilance and constant repairs and repeated checkups.

And his fingers were twitching.

Ratchet recalled what Bludgeon had done to him when he had been captured. He remembered Pharma's face when he had realized what Bludgeon had done. They had gone through how to stem it, how to halt it. But they could never solve how to stop it completely, they could never figure out how to cure it.

_Only a doctor would understand._

It had been so true. Those that Ratchet had told about it hadn't understood. They hadn't understood just how valuable medic's hands were. Only doctors understood and they had tried their best to help Ratchet.

But Ratchet had tried to save Optimus Prime from death. He never had the time to halt the progress happening in his hands. Optimus Prime took priority. He had to save his leader, the leader of all the Autobots. He had worked so hard on him and forgotten the passage of time.

The only thing he was grateful for was that his fingers hadn't begun twitching until after he had saved Optimus' live.

"I hope this is the last time you'll be nearly one with the Allspark." Ratchet said to Optimus, who couldn't hear him. "Because this is the last time I'll be able to save you."

Four million years of vigilance and constant repairs and repeated checkups. And now his hands were going fail him in a fragment of that time and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
